


Mine

by Kitty Seeboo (KittySeeboo)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen, Kaito being awesome, SNK/Zexal Crossover, Titan!Yuuma, Yuuma can be possessive and violent, hints of keyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittySeeboo/pseuds/Kitty%20Seeboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O-Observation eighteen: Titans are c-capable of grasping me... AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo! Back with another one-shot! I've been so into SNK recently that I couldn't help but be inspired to do a Zexal Crossover. Behold, my lovelies, as this fic features titan!Yuuma. Mwhahaha! Hints of possessive Yuuma when it comes to Astral, and Kaito being his badass self. Hope you enjoy~

**Mine**

**Summary: _O-Observation eighteen: Titans are c-capable of grasping me..._**

_**Genre: Drama/Horror (Action)** _

**Rating: _T_**

* * *

' _O-Observation eighteen: Titans are c-capable of grasping me..._ '

Astral had not known. He had not known that he needed to be every bit as careful as the humans. Why should he? He, a mere specter existing in this large and dangerous world. No aptitude for touch, unable to be seen by any save for young Yuuma.

Now, he was restricted in every sense of the word, foreign sensations plaguing him in ways he had never before experienced. The heat of the gargantuan fist encasing him. The nasty stench of hot, festering flesh filling his nostrils. The jagged rows of sharp teeth just itching to tear into his body. The predatory gleam in the giant's eyes.

Dread overcame him, and the urge to fight eluded him, giving way to an undeniable, consuming terror. How could he fight a creature that possessed so much power over him?

"Is... Is this the end?" he thought aloud, pupils shrinking as that gaping maw widened, and he was lowered into it.

Cold acceptance dissipated with his bewilderment when that head was crushed. The titan's unrelenting grip slackened, and Astral was able to free himself with ease from the rapidly evaporating carcass. Disparate eyes widened at the sight he was met with.

Towering over him was a fearsome demon of dark flesh and furious, red eyes. Steam hissed forth from its mighty jaws, obscuring his vision. Distinctly different from the rest of its kind, this titan possessed a form noticeably more toned and more powerful, ominous teeth that were unhidden, a shock of black hair and pink bangs. Astral knew he should flee, but the sense of familiarity that struck him as he stared into the eyes of this great creature rendered him immobile.

There was something about this titan that left him unafraid. Whether it was the warm breath that fanned over him, untainted by the disgusting smell of death, and engulfed him fully in that blinding steam, or the way those eyes imperceptibly softened once they locked with orbs of gold and crystal, Astral could not be sure. Whatever it was vanished immediately once that tanned hand shot through the fog and ensnared him.

It became quickly apparent that this titan meant him no harm. It loosened its grip and cupped its hands, allowing Astral to rest comfortably. Its large thumb stroked his white hair, hoping to abate his fear, to ease the tension trapped in his shuddering frame.

Why? Why was it so careful? So gentle? Why did this monster have to look so familiar?

It was only when Captain Kaito landed upon its shoulder did he calm, only for confusion to dominate once again upon seeing that neither was attacking. Kaito then issued his explanation. "You recognize Yuuma, don't you?" As if this world was not already strange... "You must. His stupid face is hard to forget." The titan's – Yuuma's – features contorted with a look of offense towards Kaito's cruel remark, but it faded once his gaze resettled upon Astral.

So shocked was he by this revelation that he nearly missed Kaito's quiet mutter of, "So you are real after all..."

"How... How is this -?"

"We'll figure it out later." The thunder of inhuman footfalls interrupted them, and those devilish, red eyes settled upon the aberrant titan. "Right now" - he drew his blades - "we've got this ugly bastard to deal with."

Though Yuuma was indeed a titan, it seemed that he was able to retain his battle etiquette. At least, that was the conclusion he drew when Yuuma adopted a rudimentary fighting stance while keeping a secure hold on Astral.

A huff slipped past his massive jaws. Then another, and another, until Astral heard it; the faintest murmur of, "Mine." Even in this form, Yuuma was able to speak, if only a little. Judging by the rare flash of shock in livid eyes, though, it was safe to assume that he had never communicated verbally with anyone before.

Both covered their ears at his possessive roar before he lurched forward (Astral clutching at his index, and Kaito using his hair for leverage) and swung just as the smaller titan lunged at him, decimating his jaw and slamming him into the ground before stamping on it, crushing its nape and any possibility of regeneration. Such savagery. Such animosity. Astral could almost hear the ceaseless chant of, "Die. Die!  _Die_!"

More approached, drawn by this rogue titan's presence. Red eyes briefly flickered to Kaito, who straightened and tweaked Yuuma's ear before wishing him luck. Then he was gone.

Astral heard his low growl of, "Mine," once more before he was seated upon that large, slick tongue, sealed within Yuuma's mouth until these damned monsters were eradicated. Until he had made each and every one of them pay for hurting his precious friends. His precious family. His precious  _ **Astral**_.

' _I'll kill them. I'll kill them all,_ ' he thought, raising his fists, ready for battle. ' _Every last one of them._ ' Until he so was stained with their blood that even his human form would be dyed red.

Heads rolled.

_**Fight!** _

Oversized appendages ruthlessly ripped apart.

_**Fight!** _

The rogue and the humans working side-by-side to slaughter like they had been slaughtered.

_**Don't give up, Yuuma! Everyone! Kattobingu!** _

Never stopping. Not until they had defeated all the opponents. Not until every carcass evaporated into nothingness.

The incredible synchronization of the soldiers gliding gracefully through the air, dexterous hands maneuvering their weapons with ease, eliminating their intended targets, defending both themselves and each other. The immense power of a titan backing them, devouring the foes too formidable to be easily overcome.

All for the sake of that ubiquitous goal:  **Avenge the fallen**. **Protect the living**.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**© Kitty Seeboo**


End file.
